


Blind Date

by wth_am_i_writing



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, Blind Date, F/M, POV Second Person, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:22:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Your friends thought it’d be a good idea to set you up on a blind date when they saw how depressed you were after the last outing.





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on February 20, 2014.
> 
> Original Author’s Note: So this is one possible sequel to “Odd One Out”. That fic is easily the most relatable fic I’ve written, and I’ve gotten many messages about it. A few people wanted a happy sequel, but for my own reasons, I don’t think I can give it that. So I wrote this fic. It’s really not happy at all, and just more depressing. Maybe not as gripping as “Odd One Out”, but it goes in the same vein.

“They’re trying to get us together,” Hongbin sighed as he sunk back down on the bench in the food court. Your two friends had wandered off with his two friends to go couple shopping with the promise of meeting back up in a few hours to go see a movie. It’d been two weeks since the night your friends had hooked up with Ravi and Ken. Noticing your recent depressed behavior, they’d called you out today in an effort to cheer you up. However, when you’d arrived, you discovered that they’d set you up on a group date.

Hongbin was Ravi and Ken’s very close friend—a quiet but feisty man that didn’t seem to care for partying and clubbing. He was stunningly good looking, so much so that just glancing at him set your face on fire. In your embarrassment, you avoided looking him in the eye. You sat across from him, staring at his hands as he began to clench and unclench them.

“When they said they wanted to go shopping today, I wasn’t expecting this,” Hongbin admitted, shaking his head.

“It caught me by surprise too,” you said, raising your eyes to his lips.

“Honestly, it’s really troublesome.” Your fingers twitched as the words left his mouth. The words stung, but you had to admit that you didn’t disagree with him.

“Their hearts are in the right place, but I think they’re going about it a bit wrong,” you agreed. Hongbin was way out of your league.

“No offense, but you just aren’t my type,” Hongbin sighed. Your chest tightened. You knew it already, but he didn’t have to say it. “I really don’t feel any spark.”

“You’re not really my type either,” you lied, forcing a smile and trying to laugh it off. But you couldn’t bring yourself to look up at him to read his facial expression. Did you even have a type anymore? Certainly you did, but it always seemed irrelevant when in the face of potential partners and you couldn’t think of those characteristics at the moment. Hongbin sighed, sitting back and spreading out some in his seat.

“What should we do? We’ve been abandoned here,” Hongbin asked. You looked up at him just as he tilted his head back and covered his eyes with his hand. “This whole situation is awkward.”

“Maybe we should leave,” you proposed.

“Huh?” He removed his hand from his eyes and looked directly at you. You broke the eye contact, finding something behind him to stare at.

“I mean, if you don’t want to stay here with me, you shouldn’t stay. It’s not like either of us had wanted to go on a blind date to begin with,” you explained.

“I want to see the movie, though. I’ve wanted to see it since I saw the previews,” Hongbin argued.

“Then go shopping while you wait.”

“And what about you?”

“I think I’ll go home. I’m not in the mood for a movie or shopping,” you answered, gathering up your things. You were trying hard to reel your emotions in, to keep your voice from quivering with disappointment and frustration.

“Didn’t you suggest the movie?” You beat the table, snapping at the question.

“Don’t you find this troublesome? You’ve been abandoned by your friends with some strange girl you don’t like,” you bit out, staring straight into his eyes while talking for the first time since you’d met.  He flinched at the harsh words and your sharp tone. “If we both stay, they’re just going to keep trying to force us together. They’re going to try to make us sit together in the theater and it’ll be really awkward. I might as well do you a favor and leave.”

You fought back tears, standing up and turning from the table. You shouldn’t have snapped like that, you should have held your tongue. That was incredibly rude, but you didn’t know what to do and you didn’t want to be there anymore. Hongbin caught your wrist before you could get very far away. You turned back to look at him, grateful that you hadn’t shed any tears yet.

“I’m sorry, I was being rude. I shouldn’t have been complaining like that… You should stay and see the movie with your friends. I’ll leave,” he said, looking at you apologetically. You shook your head, jerking your arm out of his grip.

“I don’t want to be stuck as the fifth wheel. I’m going home,” you sighed. “I don’t care what you do. Go see the movie if you want to.”

You walked away, almost thankful for the fact that Hongbin hadn’t tried to stop you a second time. But at the same time, you’d wished he had. You wished that things had worked out for once. But you’d had a sinking feeling when you first saw him that it wouldn’t. Good-looking men tended to have high standards. Of course you wouldn’t be able to meet them.

The train ride home felt long and lonely, despite it being crowded with weekend traffic. You huddled yourself in a corner, standing and staring at your hand holding the stabilizing handle. What was the point in trying anymore? What was the point in allowing your friends to do these kinds of things? Countless heavy sighs escaped your lips on the ride home. When you reached your stop, you exited. Your steps were heavy as you walked home. As you opened your door and stepped into your apartment, everything seemed to hit you.

You collapsed to the floor, too numb to even cry at that point. You stayed there for a while, thoughts reeling, mind a mess. The buzz of your phone finally snapped you out of your stupor. Pulling it out, you swallowed, having a feeling you knew who it was.

“ _Where are you? Hongbin’s all alone and it’s awkward…_ ” your friend had texted.

“ _He wasn’t interested. It’d be too awkward to stay…_ ” you replied quickly.

“ _Really?! He’s moping around pathetically. What happened?”_ she replied after a few moments.

“ _We didn’t part in the nicest way…”_ you sent. Before she could reply again, you were typing another message: “ _I don’t know why you thought it’d work”_ sent. Then another: “ _Please no more blind dates._ ”

You let your hand drop to the floor and rolled onto your back. As you stared at the ceiling, tears finally bubbling forth.


End file.
